1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Related Art
A vehicle rear seat is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-18871 with a seatback disposed with the vehicle body behind the seatback, and with a headrest attached to a top portion of the seatback.
Such a rear seat needs to absorb impact imparted by a seated occupant, such as during impact to the rear face of the vehicle, with the headrest and the seatback. A shock absorbing structure is therefore employed, for example with a thicker seatback pad (urethane pad) and/or employing polypropylene foam having high shock absorption properties for a portion of the seatback.
However, there are occasions when, due to the layout of the vehicle compartment, the seatback thickness dimension needs to be small (namely the seatback thin), and this presents problems to implementing a shock absorption structure like that described above.